dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Freedom Fighters (Earth-X)
Undaunted, Uncle Sam assembled a second team, this time in preparation for a Japanese attack on California. The members of this team, apart from Uncle Sam himself, were Richard Grey Jr., the Black Condor; Darrell Dane, Doll Man; Roy Lincoln, the Human Bomb; Sandra Knight, the Phantom Lady; Lanford Terrill, the Ray; and Rick Raleigh, the Red Bee. The Red Bee died in the team's first mission, rescuing the original Hourman from Baron Blitzkrieg. The Ray and the Black Condor remained with Uncle Sam on Earth-X while the others returned to Earth-Two to resume their lives there battling alongside the All-Star Squadron, but eventually Phantom Lady, Doll Man, the Human Bomb and several other heroes went back to Earth-X to help continue the fight. Unfortunately, the Nazis and their allies were not defeated by 1945 on Earth-X as on Earth-Two, but instead conquered the world and the heroes spent the next several decades (kept youthful by the mystical presence of Uncle Sam) fighting a guerrilla war against them, most of them gradually falling in battle until only the core group remained alive and active (the exception was Rod Reilly, the Firebrand, who somehow escaped to Earth-One). Decades later, the Freedom Fighters finally overcame the Nazis and freed their world with the aid of the Justice Society of America from Earth-Two and their counterparts, the Justice League of America from Earth-One. For some months, they helped their world rebuild itself, but eventually became bored and in need of new challenges. They migrated to Earth-One, but a misunderstanding led to them being regarded as criminals and they were forced to become fugitives, trying to clear their names whilst also battling villains such as the Cat Man, the Renegades, the Elf, the demon Homilus, Skragg, the Crusaders, the super strong King Samson, the alien Warmakers and the man who would become their greatest foe, the Silver Ghost. Along the way, Darrell Dane, the Doll Man, was framed for murder, and the Ray discovered Rod Reilly, who believed that the Freedom fighters had come to take him back to Earth-X to face trial for collaborating with the Nazis (which he hadn't). With Firebrand back in costume and now a member of the team, they saved Doll Man from execution (with the aid of reporter Martha Roberts) and cleared his name before going on to battle the Secret Society of Super Villains. Eventually though, a final battle with the Silver Ghost left Firebrand apparently dead and the remaining Freedom Fighters returned to Earth-X, appearing on Earth-One only once more (and minus Phantom Lady), to aid Superman in recovering the stolen Constitution of the United States. The Freedom Fighters (including a restored Firebrand) participated in the Crisis on Infinite Earths, but when Earth-X was destroyed and its history folded into that of New Earth, much of the history of the Freedom Fighters was also rewritten. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Originally, the Fighters were are understood as natives of Earth-X, a dimension where the World War II was extended until the 1970s. After the War ended, they helped their world rebuild itself, but eventually became bored and in need of new challenges. They migrated to Earth-One with a transdimensional machine; retconned Uncle Sam as having natural dimensional powers, then such machine would be redundant. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:World War II Teams Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Earth-One